Tokyo Chu Chu
by FlowerAssassin
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew but with Pokemon! Rewrote with Pokemon Madness! Will have almost the same stuff 'sept the characters are fused with.... POKEMON! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

I hate it when it seems the day can't get any worse, but somehow... it does...

Pokemon Tokyo Mew Mew (Tokyo Chu Chu)

Summery: Tokyo Mew Mew Re-wrote with Pokemon!

Disclaimer: ME DIDN'T WRITE THIS! You can see above **_RE-WROTE_**. I didn't write the original. No sue for meh!

--

It seemed like one of those days today... I woke up early, as usual and yawned loudly, making my Beyleef stir in her sleep. I looked at the window and sighed as the rain hammered on the glass. I stroked my Beyleef who was curled up at the end of my bed. She awoke and battered a sleepy eyelid at me.

"I guess I better get ready." I sighed as she curled back up and snored slightly. I stood up and went into the bathroom. I was now in College and living in a House of my own. It was rather small but it suited me and my couple of Pokemon fine.

I brushed my strawberry hair into a neat bun as I brushed my teeth with my strawberry toothpaste. I changed into my school uniform and tied my Bell around my neck. It was getting a bit old now, I got it over two years ago. But I had looked after it and it was still in mint condition, And I loved it like the world.

Before Leaving I returned my Beyleef, who was running around by this point and grabbed the bag that contained my books and other Pokeballs, and picked up my umbrella and headed into the rain.

Today I had English at 8. It wasn't my favourite subject in the universe but I was working on some Exam Papers that seemed quite easy. I looked at my watch, 7.45. Already I was running late... The class was on the other side of Canvas. I started to speed up. Almost dodging the falling rain.

I got there at 7.59. Just in time. I stepped inside and shook my head to get rid of the rain water.

"Hey! Watch out Pikachu!" Said a happy voice. I spun around to see my boyfriend, Masaya, slightly wet after my spray of water. I blushed and took a step back and mumbled sorry. He had recently given me the name 'Pikachu' and I was a bit confused...

I went to my desk and sat down to take out my books. There was a strange black box waiting on my desk. I opened it slowly, inside was a new black silk ribbon. In the middle was a small Pokeball. I pushed the button to get it full sized.

"Everyone, Stand up please!" Bad luck, the professor walked in, carrying a pile of English Books, slightly soggy from being in the rain.

The professor started the lesson, today we were learning about Newspapers for about the sixth or was it seventh time in my life. We were to write a report of a "Famous Person" using our interviewing skills. Boring...

I made up a Person called Sheron who was Half Pikachu/Half Person. Pikachu were my favourite pokemon. I wish I had one...

The lesson dragged on, eventually we were told we could leave and to have good luck with the rest of the day. I yawned and looked out the window, the rain had stopped and a ray of sun was shining through the once-grey clouds.

I packed my books up and stuffed them in my bag. I stoked the Pokeballs placing them in six small pockets each labelled with their nicknames.

There was Bey my Beyleef. And Becky, my Absol. I also had Lee the Vulpix and Robin the Meowth. To top that I had a Dratini called Ichigo and Amy the Skitty.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I didn't turn around fast enough and it turned to a tickle. I fell over and giggled as I stood up again. Masaya.

"Hello Masaya!" I said happily, "How's you doing?"

Masaya didn't reply. He pointed at his wrist. Suddenly I remembered the Pokeball Ribbon. I had tied it around my wrist.

"Lets go outside and check it out!" Masaya smiled as I bounced around eager to get outside faster.

"Hurry up Slowpoke!" I moaned as Masaya took his time leaving the classroom.

At last he hurried up and stood next to me. I made the Pokeball full sized again and tossed it into the air.

A Flash of Red light and a Pikachu stood before me, around its neck was a chocker with a Pokeball charm attached. It was identical to mine.

"Pikachu!" the yellow mouse exclaimed in its adorable voice. I stared at it. "Pika Pi?" It tilted its head and looked at me again.

"Don't you like him?" Masaya looked hurt.

"SQUUUUUEEEEEEE!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran over to the Pikachu, "He's super, mega CUTE!!!!" The Pikachu looked up at me as I hugged its electric rubber body. I stood up and hugged Masaya tightly.

"You know what Masaya?" I asked. He shook his head, "I'm naming him after you..."

"Pikachu!"

---

The rest of the day seemed to take ages. I couldn't wait to introduce the rest of my pokemon to Masaya the Pikachu.

At 3, College finished for the day and Masaya met me for a small walk around town. I had about seven thousand yen to spend today. I wanted to show Masaya the new Cafe that sold Pokemon cakes and biscuits.

I let out my Absol as she hadn't had any exercise recently. Becky walked beside me proudly as I walked over to where Masaya was waiting for me.

"Hello Ichigo!" Came Masaya's wonderful voice. Becky ran towards him and Masaya handed over a small pokemon treat. He had his Ekans wrapped around his neck.

"Hello Masaya!" I ran over to see Kram, the Ekans. He had named it after one of his friends, Mark.

"Shall we have a snack before we go shopping?" Masaya asked, "My treat!" I gasped. It was like he had read my mind!

"I know a place!" I offered. He smiled again and pointed to the Pokeball Ribbon I had around my neck, "You noticed!" I smiled and ran down the path.

Again Masaya decided to take his time and annoy me... "I think the Slowpoke evolved into Slowbro..." I muttered angrily as I waited for Masaya's Snail Pace to hurry up.

I let out my Pikachu and played around a bit at the end of every street. I was happy that the café was quite close by.

The café was decorated with mini pokemon toys. A couple of balloons hung from the balconies. Streamers hung from the door and pokemon pictures decorated the walls. A Charmeleon was in the kitchen, which you could see through a glass panel by some seats. It was breathing fire into a huge oven.

By the Charmeleon were two men. One blonde and looked quite young to be working in a café. The other was taller and had brown hair tied up in a pony-tail. Both were cooking meals for a couple of students who were sitting down enjoying the scene.

There were no waiters in sight. I was working in a café already. It was quite old but cosy. It had plenty of waiters already... Maybe...

"Is this the place?" came Masaya's voice again. I nodded excitedly. The smell of the food made my mouth water.

We entered and sat down. The Blonde boy looked over and ran over holding a couple of Menus.

"Welcome... To Café Chu Chu!" He sounded out of breath, "Enjoy your stay! My name is Ryou and I'll be your waiter!" He handed the menus to Masaya.

Then he ran back to the kitchen..

"Wow! Look at all this Food!" Said Masaya suddenly. "Flareon Fry Up, Bacon, eggs, sausages etc. Ivysaur Ice Cream, Famous Ice Cream made with the finest ingredients."

I scanned the menu for something that took my fancy. There was so much choice! Practically a dish for every pokemon.

"Urm... I think I'd like a Geodude Garlic Bread and a Porygon Pepperoni Pizza! Oh! And some Clefairy Coke!" I said to Masaya. He nodded.

"I'll have the same but with Lapras Lemonade!"

After half an hour Ryou came back and asked for our order. We told him and asked him about all the other staff.

"What other staff?" He asked. "I'm the only one here other than Keiichiro and we opened only a couple of days ago. I didn't know this place would be so popular!"

We waited another couple of minutes before our drinks arrived and it seemed the Lunch shift had finished. Ryou could finally sit down for a rest. He sat at our table.

"Nice café you have here. "I mentioned to the lifelike paintings on the wall.

"Thanks." Ryou replied, "We try."

"By the way I'm Ichigo and this is Masaya." I pointed at my boyfriend. He hadn't spoken since Ryou sat down by us. I was a bit confused. But then I got it. He was Jealous! I'd tease him about that later...

"Ryou!!" Came an older voice.

"Coming!" Ryou yelled back, "Just gonna get your food!"

I turned my attention to Masaya. "Your Jealous..." I mumbled near his ear.

Masaya suddenly jumped. "Iamnot!!!" He blushed darkly.

"Your so sweet..." I kissed his cheek and he blushed again.

I moved away as Ryou came through with two large pizzas and a plate of garlic bread. Along with a small pizza for himself.

---

_TBC!!!! I'll do another chapter 2morrow! As I cannot be bothered to complete this now.... xD_


	2. SORRY D:

**I'm Sorry**.

I was planning to write this a long time ago. I am discontinuing this story.

I lost my plot bunny. But I'm going to re-write it after some DNAngel, some beyblade, some Weiss Kreuz and maybe a bit of Yami no Matsuei. (Maybe DearS too…)

Anyway, I'm sorry again to those who did like this story. I've been so busy. As soon as I get the plot idea again- I'll re-write.

Sorry again D:

-RVR


End file.
